Pull Over
by Shlikah-Sparriah
Summary: Marie F, une jeune moldue, se retrouve transportée dans l'univers de Poudlard. Mais face à cela, Marie n'est pas seule, non, elle est accompagnée de son fidèle et informe Pull à rayures , qu'elle devra bien retirer tôt ou tard .
1. Chapitre 1 : Marie, son Pull et Poudlard

_Titre __: _Pull-Over

_Disclaimer_ : Seul le personnage de Marie F. est à moi ainsi que son magnifique Pull.

**Pull-Over**

**Chapitre 1 : Marie, son Pull, et Poudlard**

Au fin fond d'une bibliothèque au parquet grinçant se trouvait une jeune fille. Elle était assise à une table minuscule, sur laquelle étaient posées deux énormes piles de vieux livres. Non, elle n'était pas en train de travailler, elle n'avait pas non plus besoin de faire de recherche sur une quelconque question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit, non.

Marie (c'était son prénom) aimait juste la lecture. Elle dévorait tout ce qui pouvait lui passer sous la main. Ainsi, elle lisait aussi bien L'Education Sentimentale de Flaubert, que Twilight de Stephanie Meyer, en passant par le Diable s'habille en Prada et Le Discours sur l'origine et les fondements de l'inégalité parmi les hommes. 

Ce n'était plus un loisir, c'était devenu un besoin vital. Certains avaient besoin de manger pour survivre, Marie, elle, devait lire, et son repas le plus important était celui du matin juste au réveil, qui déterminait son humeur pour la journée.

Dans cette bibliothèque, la jeune fille était à la recherche d'une petite merveille qu'elle n'avait encore jamais lu. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée au plus profond de cette pièce entre deux étagères poussiéreuses. Celles-ci étaient remplies de vieux grimoires. Marie était toute émoustillée, toute excitée. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, dans une histoire merveilleuse.

Néanmoins, même si l'odeur des vieux livres pouvait presque assouvir à lui seul ses besoins, Marie ne trouvait rien de bien intéressant dans ces vieux livres : Aucune histoire d'amour bien niaise, pas d'aventures fantastiques, zéro vampire ultra sexy prêt à vous sucer le sang, et pas non plus d'histoire de cu… pardon, pas non plus d'accouplement entre deux garçons affreusement beaux dans une salle de cours. Elle était plutôt déçue en réalité.

Elle referma donc d'un coup sec l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et attrapa le dernier grimoire qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle eut l'air perplexe un instant : Le livre n'avait aucun nom, et elle ne trouva pas non plus le patronyme de l'auteur. Elle commença donc à le feuilleter dans le but de percer son secret. Il était écrit à la main, et l'écriture était … comment dire… absolument **illisible**. Désespérée, Marie le referma, et s'apprêta à le remettre à sa place, quand elle aperçu un morceau de papier, du parchemin plus précisément, coincé entre deux pages.

Elle saisit le parchemin entre ses doigts parfaitement manucurés (oui, Marie aimait beaucoup ses ongles) et tira dessus. Apparut alors une sorte de bon à remplir, et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Marie lorsqu'elle lut que ce bon était adressé à _« n'importe quel moldu qui voudrait quitter son monde terne et terre-à-terre pour vivre une expérience extraordinaire au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard »_. Marie faillit défaillir. Elle se rattrapa in extremis au dossier de la chaise, sur laquelle elle se laissa tomber lourdement. Poudlard. Non elle rêvait. Poudlard ne pouvait pas exister, c'était une fiction créée par J.K. Rowling. Et pourtant, la jeune fille attrapa le stylo qui trainait sur un coin de la table, et commença à remplir le papier.

**Nom** : F…, **Prénom** : Marie, **Sexe** : Féminin, **Adresse** : Chambre B112, Lycée Pierre d'Ailly, Compiègne. **Age** : 20 ans, **Situation** : Khâgneuse. …

Au moment même où elle eut terminé de remplir cette fiche, le papier disparut et Marie resta assise sur sa chaise, la bouche ouverte, telle une arriérée. Sa main totalement indépendante du reste de son corps se dirigea instinctivement vers ses cheveux blonds cendrés qu'elle commença à tripoter.

Soudain elle entendit des coups contre la vitre qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle se retourna précipitamment et se retrouva face à une chouette blanche. Ce n'était pas possible, elle rêvait, il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Mais la chouette continua à taper le carreau avec son bec crochu. Marie se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit doucement. L'oiseau s'engouffra à l'intérieur, laissa tomber la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses serres avant de ressortir.

Marie se jeta littéralement sur la lettre, telle une enfant devant ses cadeaux à Noël. Elle déplia le parchemin qui portait en haut à gauche l'insigne de Poudlard, puis parcourut le texte qui s'y trouvait. On disait que quelqu'un viendrait la chercher en fin d'après midi chez elle et c'était signé : _Albus Dumbledore_. Ni une ni deux, Marie abandonna tous ses grimoires et courut chez elle.

Elle allait aller à Poudlard ! **Poudlard **! Il fallait qu'elle se prépare, qu'elle mette sa tenue de combat la plus extrême. L'aventure s'offrait à elle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit son armoire à la volée et commença à remplir sa valise Société Générale avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : pantalons en Jean, bottes en cuir, sous-vêtements rouges affriolants…

Vous pensez sûrement que Marie, malgré son prénom, est bien loin d'être une sainte, qu'elle est en réalité une jeune femme fatale, de celles qui se déplacent sensuellement, cheveux blonds volant au vent, perchées sur leurs gigantesques et magnifiques jambes parfaites. Eh ben non. Marie se décrierait elle-même comme une jeune femme banale.

En réalité, notre héroïne avait les cheveux plutôt courts, elle portait des lunettes de forme rectangulaire. Elle était grande, mais ne considérait pas ses jambes comme magnifiques et parfaites, et les trouvait même assez moches et cela, même si elle avait tort.

Par contre, contrairement à certaines personnes (comme malheureusement l'auteure de cette fanfiction), Marie avait des formes féminines, qu'elle préférait néanmoins, ne pas mettre en valeur. En effet, au lieu de dévoiler aux yeux de tous, son décolleté de femme, elle préférait porter des hauts amples, comme des t-shirts ou des pulls informes, trop grands pour elle, à rayures bleues et blanches.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Ce pull-là, Marie venait tout juste de le sortir de son armoire. C'était SON Pull, son pull préféré, son pull vénéré, dans lequel elle se sentait si bien. Une larme coula sur sa joue, quand elle se rappela, que celui-ci avait appartenu à son arrière-grand-père. Elle était émue. Ce Pull était son pull de combat. Celui qu'elle portait pour les grandes occasions, à savoir, pour les épreuves de 6 heures des concours blancs de sa classe de khâgne.

Et, maintenant, après avoir déjà affronté l'Asie Centrale, Rousseau, L'Empire Ottoman et la Méditerranée en 1914, L'utilité et l'inutilité de la philosophie… pardon, de l'art, Marie allait braver Poudlard avec ce fidèle compagnon. Aussitôt elle retira le t-shirt qu'elle portait et enfila THE pull. Elle était fin prête.

La sonnette retentit. Et Marie se sentit mal. Elle était partagée entre l'excitation et la peur existentielle de l'inconnu. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir dans un monde hostile, où les élèves pouvaient lui infliger les pires tortures à l'aide de bouts de bois plus communément nommés Baguette Magique, et qu'elle n'avait rien pour se défendre.

On sonna à nouveau et la jeune fille retrouva ses esprits. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit le plus calmement possible.

Un homme grand, à la longue barbe argentée et aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune se tenait dans l'encadrement, il lui tendit sa main droite. Marie reconnut bien évidemment Dumbledore, et intriguée, lui serra la main.

Au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent la paume du Directeur, elle le vit faire un clin d'œil malicieux. Elle reçut un violent coup de jus. Et quand elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, elle se trouvait dans le célèbre hall de la célèbre école Poudlard, devant le célèbre escalier, qui menait vers les célèbres salles communes. C'est à ce moment là que Marie défaillit.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Danger

**Chapitre 2 : Danger**

Des murmures réveillèrent la jeune fille. Elle entrouvrit ses yeux bleus, et la lumière l'éblouit Où était elle ?? Dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle avait mal au crâne. Marie força ses yeux à regarder autour d'elle.

La pièce était circulaire, il y avait plusieurs lits, des coffres, des armoires et un poêle trônait en son centre. Soudain, elle entendit une voix féminine dire : « elle est réveillée ». Et aussitôt quatre paires d'yeux observèrent notre héroïne, qui ne trouva rien d'autre à prononcer qu'un timide « Bonjour ? »

-Tu es Marie, c'est ça ? Demanda une jeune fille blonde que Marie reconnut comme étant Lavande.

-Oui… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu as fait un malaise, et le professeur Dumbledore a préféré t'amener ici plutôt qu'à l'infirmerie pour que tu n'ais pas à subir les visites des nombreux curieux, lui répondit une autre des filles.

-Tu es Hermione, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

-Secret de Moldu.

-Bon, il va être l'heure de descendre manger, tu te sens d'attaque à rencontrer tout Poudlard ?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Marie repoussa ses couvertures. Elle enfila ses ballerines et se tourna vers ses nouvelles camarades. Elle resta figée en découvrant l'air éberlué de Parvati, l'expression choquée de Lavande, les yeux exorbités de Ginny, et le visage gêné d'Hermione.

-Un problème ? demanda Marie.

-Tu n'envisages tout de même pas de descendre dîner habillée comme … ça ? Balbutia Lavande.

-Euh, si pourquoi ?

-Mais… ce … pull, il n'est pas…

-Bon, on va peut être descendre avant d'être en retard non ? Coupa Hermione. Marie est assez grande pour savoir comment elle doit s'habiller.

-Oui, mais là quand même, intervint Parvati.

-Non, désolée, mais Parvati et moi, nous n'avons pas le tact d'Hermione, nous préférons être franches, mais ton pull est vraiment… vraiment très laid.

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce. Marie foudroya Lavande du regard. Si bien qu'une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de la sorcière qui crût que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Alors Marie lui lança son ultime réplique :

-Je t'emmerde !!

Lavande et Parvati restèrent figées. Notre jeune moldue tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir, suivie d'Hermione, qui dit à l'attention de Lavande : « Tu l'as méritée celle-là »

Mais à vrai dire, Lavande et Parvati n'avaient pas totalement tort, Marie regretta presque de ne pas avoir changé de haut pour enfiler un vêtement plus féminin lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la grande salle.

Les filles étaient effectivement en retard, la majorité des élèves étaient déjà installés et s'attaquaient à leur entrée, quand Marie pénétra dans la grande salle. Au moment même où la ballerine de la jeune fille franchit la porte, le silence se fit dans la salle. Toutes les têtes, tous les visages, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers la nouvelle venue, qui eut immédiatement l'envie de devenir une petite souris. Marie serait restée figée là, si Hermione ne l'avait pas attrapée par le bras pour la conduire jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, entre Harry et Ron. Les conversations reprirent une fois que Marie eut posé ses délicates fesses sur le banc en bois.

La jeune fille n'osait rien dire, elle était à la fois intimidée par les deux héros qui se trouvaient à ses côtés, et gênée, à cause de la réaction des élèves. Soudain, Ron se pencha vers elle, et souffla doucement à son oreille : « Joli Pull ».

Alors que Marie, rougissante s'apprêtait à remercier le jeune homme, Hermione la coupa dans son élan en sermonnant Ron. Harry se pencha à son tour vers la jeune moldue.

-Excuse-le, il a parfois un humour douteux.

-Ah ? Oui ? Ah bon, bah, c'est pas grave.

Harry sourit devant l'embarras de la jeune femme. Et notre héroïne rougit de plus belle. Elle préféra alors porter son attention sur son assiette qui lui sembla très intéressante et également très appétissante. L'atmosphère était un peu embarrassante, aucun d'entre eux ne parlait. Hermione avait terminé d'enguirlander Ron, tandis que celui-ci n'avait plus envie de se moquer du pull de leur invitée.

Et plus les minutes passaient, et plus Marie se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourtant ses compatriotes de table étaient en pleine conversation depuis que Lavande et Parvati les avaient rejoints. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Marie avait l'impression que quelque chose, ou plutôt que quelqu'un la fixait intensément. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, espérant juste être en proie à une quelconque paranoïa.

Mais, malheureusement, elle s'aperçut que non, elle n'était ni parano, ni hystérique. De l'autre côté de la salle, deux magnifiques yeux semblables à des saphirs la regardaient. Marie soutient le regard du jeune homme noir à qui ils appartenaient, pensant que celui-ci, ainsi démasqué allait, comme tout être humain sensé, détourner son regard. Mais celui-ci continua à la fixer. Ses yeux transpercèrent le cœur de Marie qui sentit aussitôt son visage s'enflammer.

Le jeune sorcier eut un sourire malsain. Et aussitôt la jeune fille eut le terrible pressentiment de s'être engagée dans un jeu dangereux duquel elle ne sortirait pas indemne. En effet, le jeune homme n'était pas un être humain normalement constitué. Marie s'en aperçut dès qu'elle réussit à détacher ses yeux du divin regard du sorcier. Il portait une cravate aux couleurs verte et argent. Un Serpentard. Alors, qu'elle relevait les yeux, elle vit qu'effectivement le voisin de table du garçon noir, n'était autre que Draco Malefoy, qui l'observait lui-aussi, avec un air narquois.

Marie se retourna aussitôt. Elle avait chaud, terriblement chaud, elle était sûre que son visage devait être cramoisi. Hermione la regarda avec un air inquiet. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des serpentards.

-Qu'est ce que Malefoy et Zabini mijotent encore ?

Aussitôt Marie blêmit. Le changement de couleur dut être très impressionnant, puisque même Ron arrêta de manger.

-Tu te sens bien Marie ? demanda Harry, tu es très pâle.

-A vrai dire, maintenant que tu le dis, non je ne me sens pas bien.

Elle sentait que les deux serpentards l'observaient toujours. Leurs regards lui brûlaient le dos. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'ils attendaient qu'elle fasse preuve de la moindre faiblesse pour l'attaquer. Marie n'osait donc pas sortir de la grande salle, malgré son cœur qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir le plus vite possible de ce lieu maudit. Mais sortir, ce serait mourir (non ?), ce serait admettre sa défaite face à ces deux sang-purs si sûrs d'eux, et ça, Marie ne pouvait l'accepter.

La jeune fille attrapa le verre devant elle et ingurgita l'eau fraîche qu'il contenait afin de retrouver ses esprits. Puis elle sourit à ses nouveaux amis, et enfonça une fourchette de carottes râpées dans sa bouche, (Miam) en faisant des réserves alimentaires dans ses joues au cas où elle devrait finalement partir précipitamment.

Blaise Zabini était en train d'écouter Pansy Parkinson déblatérer des conneries tout en dégustant une bouteille de vin que Draco Malefoy et lui avaient fait entrer illégalement dans la grande salle, lorsque la lourde porte en bois de celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Instantanément le silence se fit. Blaise fronça les sourcils et tourna lui aussi la tête vers les nouveaux venus. La porte l'empêchait de voir ce qui intéressait tous les sorciers. En réalité, il distinguait uniquement un pied.

-Je suis sûre que c'est cette vulgaire moldue , murmura Parkinson.

Et en effet, Blaise vit apparaître une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et tout dans son accoutrement indiquait qu'elle n'était pas des leurs.

- En plus d'être des imbéciles, les moldus ne savent pas s'habiller !! critiqua la jeune serpentarde.

Ce fut à peine si Blaise entendit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il suivit la moldue du regard et continua de l'observer après qu'elle se fut installée à la table des Gryffondors.

-Je propose qu'on l'attire dans un coin et qu'on lui brûle son pull, ajouta Parkinson.

Alors que Blaise avait toujours ses yeux braqués sur le dos de la Moldue, celle-ci se retourna, comme si quelque chose lui avait piqué la nuque et qu'elle cherchait qui en était l'auteur. Et elle le regarda. Blaise eut un sourire mauvais. Il put alors lire de la peur et de l'embarras dans les yeux clairs de la jeune fille. Zabini se tourna vers Malefoy :

-Finalement l'année ne sera peut être pas si ennuyante que cela.

-Oui, je suis ravi que le vieux fou ait enfin pensé à ramener un peu de divertissement à nous autres, pauvres Serpentards.

-Et un nouveau jouet de taille… Une moldue.

-On va lui offrir de beaux souvenirs de Poudlard, qu'elle n'oubliera pas de si tôt.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Yaoi ou Géographie ?

**Chapitre 3 : Yaoi ou cours de Géographie ?**

Les Gryffondors sortaient de cours de sortilège. En apprenant que le cours suivant était « Potions » avec les Serpentards, Marie préféra ne pas tenter le diable. Elle décida donc de sécher le cours. De toute façon, personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle était obligée de suivre tous les enseignements.

Elle savait exactement où elle voulait passer l'heure. Marie avança, monta un escalier, tourna à droite, puis à gauche, fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de tourner une fois encore à gauche. C'était comme si elle avait toujours vécu là. Comme si, toute sa vie, tout son bonheur ne dépendait que du lieu vers lequel elle se dirigeait.

Et au détour du couloir suivant, elle la vit : L'immense porte en chêne. Le cœur de Marie se mit à battre très vite. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, son sourire s'élargissait, son cœur palpitait de plus en plus fort, ses mains tremblaient. Lorsque ses ongles vernis en orange et violet effleurèrent la porte, Marie frissonna. Si elle avait été Portophile, elle aurait violé cette porte sur le champ. Elle prit une énorme bouffée d'oxygène et la poussa. Alors s'ouvrit à elle l'_Antre, la 8eme Merveille du Monde, le Jardin d'Eden … Le Paradis. _Marie pénétra comme dans un rêve dans la **Bibliothèque de Poudlard**.

L'odeur des vieux livres lui monta instantanément à la tête, lui donnant le vertige. Elle dut s'appuyer un instant contre une table qui se trouvait près d'elle. Mrs Pince lui lança un regard mauvais, qui donna l'impression à Marie de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce lieu. Mais quand elle passa près de la vieille femme, elle entendit celle-ci ronchonner : « Quel gâchis à cet âge de porter un tel pull ». Marie ne releva pas la remarque et se contenta d'ignorer royalement la vieille folle.

La jeune fille laissa son cœur la guider, elle marcha quelques minutes dans les allées et les rayons, laissant ses doigts se promener sur la tranche des livres. Mais de nature très curieuse, elle finit très vite par prendre tous les livres dont le nom l'intriguait. Et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il y en avait beaucoup. Une fois que la pile qu'elle transportait fût trop lourde pour qu'elle puisse en rajouter d'autres, Marie s'installa dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, pas très loin de l'entrée de la réserve, qui à ce moment là, symbolisait pour notre héroïne le pêché originel.

Et pendant une heure, Marie tourna les pages, effleura lentement le papier, respira l'odeur des vieux grimoires, prit des notes sur un cahier de brouillon qu'elle avait apporté avec elle, faillit mourir intoxiquée par un produit que lui lança un livre de magie noire.

C'est à ce moment là, que Marie revient à la réalité. Elle regarda sa montre Société Générale. Il ne lui restait que dix minutes avant la sonnerie. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de ranger tout ça. Elle se leva doucement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Mrs Pince, qui semblait s'ennuyer. La jeune fille décida donc, de laisser tout en plan, afin de permettre à la bibliothécaire de s'occuper un peu. Mais au lieu de sortir de ce lieu merveilleux, Marie se dirigea vers un autre rayon. Elle partait en effet en quête du Saint Graal : La très célèbre **Histoire de Poudlard**.

Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé l'œuvre, elle se dirigea vers Mrs Pince avec son plus beau sourire. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire hypocrite avant de lui demander : « C'est pour emprunter ? » Marie retint un sourire et l'envie de lui répondre : « Non, c'est pour faire un foot ». Cette drôle de femme lui rappelait cette documentaliste qu'elle dut supporter pendant ses deux années de prépa, et que tout le monde surnommait David Bowie.

La sonnerie venait de retentir. Marie se dirigeait vers les serres : Les Gryffondors avaient cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles. La plupart des sorciers qu'elle croisait lui souriait chaleureusement. La jeune fille était aux anges. Ce château était encore plus génial qu'un Yaoi avec des beaux garçons supra-canons en train de faire des choses cochonnes avec de l'huile d'olive.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, elle changea d'avis. Marie percuta de plein fouet un torse qui semblait s'être arrêté là exprès. Alors que la jeune fille perdait l'équilibre, entraînant dans sa chute l'Histoire de Poudlard et son magnifique () pull, le torse ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Une fois que son popotin eut amorti le choc, la moldue releva la tête, dans l'espoir de découvrir à qui appartenait ce maudit torse. Mais elle ne vit que deux immenses yeux bleus. Des yeux magnifiques, délicats, célestes, délicieux, splendides, merveilleux … les adjectifs lui manquaient. Malheureusement la voix qui s'adressa à elle, et qui l'empêcha de se noyer dans ces océans couleur azur, n'était pas aussi délectable.

-Tiens, une merde. J'ai failli marcher dedans.

Avant que Marie n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Blaise Zabini l'attrapa par le col de son pull, et la força à se relever. Puis il la plaqua avec violence contre un mur en pierre sous le rire de ses compatriotes. La jeune fille crut que sa colonne vertébrale s'était brisée. Elle put retenir son cri, mais pas les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

-Sache, saleté de moldue, que plus jamais tu ne dois te retrouver sur notre chemin.

Marie sentait le souffle chaud du garçon sur son visage, son corps tout entier respirait la haine, une haine qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Puis un deuxième souffle se fit sentir près de son oreille. La voix douçâtre de Malefoy se fit entendre.

-Et si jamais, par le plus grand des hasards tu te retrouvais dans le même couloir que nous, alors tu devras te plier à nos ordres, petite chose insignifiante. Et puis, brûle ce pull.

Marie prit tout son courage et tourna sa tête vers le blond. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne fallait s'attaquer à son Pull. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard, qui eut l'espace d'un instant l'air étonné. Elle lui susurra d'une voix dangereuse :

-Je t'emmerde, bien profondément très cher

L'effet fut immédiat. Blaise desserra sa poigne, désarçonné par la réponse de la moldue, qui profita de cette faiblesse pour lui balancer un coup de pied bien placé. Le jeune homme se tordit instantanément de douleur, et maugréa des insultes que Marie ne parvint pas à comprendre. Elle envoya ensuite son poing gauche dans le nez pointu du blondinet, avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de sortir sa baguette. On entendit très distinctement un « crac », et le sang pur du serpentard se mit à couler le long de son visage. La jeune fille, possédée par la rage le saisit par la chemise et le poussa contre le mur.

- Sache sale petit arrogant que je suis Marie F. La plus fervente fan de la Société Générale. Et que je ne permets pas à la petite vipère que tu es de me critiquer. Mon Pull t'emmerde bien profondément et jamais personne n'y touchera, ni toi, ni un autre. Toi et ton ami ne me faites pas peur. Allez au Diable avec vos ordres, je vous chie dessus (tu dis des trucs crades quand même Marie).

Marie lâcha enfin le jeune homme qui s'écroula parterre. Elle se tourna et constata que Goyle et Crabbe avaient pris la fuite. Elle ramassa l'Histoire de Poudlard, qui se trouvait à côté de Zabini, puis enjamba ce dernier. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'elle était en retard. Tout compte fait, ce château était aussi énervant et fatiguant qu'un cours de Géographie un jeudi matin.

ooo

Malefoy bouillait de rage.

Le jeune homme était nonchalamment assis dans un des fauteuils en cuir de sa salle commune. Jamais il n'avait été autant humilié. Saleté de Moldue. Il repoussa d'un geste agacé la main de Pansy Parkinson qui tentait de lui nettoyer le nez, et jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise.

Le jeune homme observait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée en marbre. Il faisait tourner son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu dans sa main. Il semblait calme, terriblement calme. Sa tranquillité et son indifférence à ce qui venait de se passer, semblaient encore plus dangereuses que la rage et la colère de Malefoy.

-La prochaine fois que je la croise…, maugréa Draco, Le doloris que je lui réserve va lui calmer toutes envies de m'humilier.

- La prochaine fois que tu la croiseras, tu ne lui feras rien du tout, dit soudain Blaise.

Malefoy releva la tête, visiblement surpris.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que tu te ferais renvoyer de Poudlard. Renvoyer de l'école pour une moldue. Et ta dignité de sang pur dans tout ça ?

-Tu n'as pas tort. Qu'est ce qu'on lui fait alors ?

-On va s'attaquer à ce qu'elle a de plus cher.

-Si tu pouvais développer ta pensée …

-Son Pull.

-Tu n'arriveras jamais à le lui prendre. Je suis quasiment sûr que cette folle dort avec.

-Enfin Malefoy, tu remets en doute mes talents de séduction ? Son Pull, elle va le retirer elle-même.

-Tu es machiavélique.

-Je sais, dit Blaise avant d'avaler le reste de son Whisky.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Bal

**Chapitre 4 : Le Bal**

Il était 23h10 dans le dortoir des dernières années et Lavande soupirait, tandis que Parvati avait l'air complètement désespéré. En effet, Marie venait de sortir de la douche : Les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille étaient retenus par un bandeau noir. Une serviette de bain Société Générale reposait sur son épaule. Elle portait une très jolie liquette bleue marine avec des étoiles et des lunes qui mettait en valeur ses jambes. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui posait problème. Non. Par-dessus sa liquette, Marie portait une robe de chambre blanche en imitation satin qui semblait avoir appartenue à son arrière-grand-mère. Et le mieux du mieux était ses splendides chaussons noirs troués.

-Marie, tu sais, si tu as des problèmes d'argent, tu peux nous le dire.

-Attends, dis pas ça, ou bien elle va te faire manger ses chaussons par les trous de nez.

Marie ne broncha pas.

-Tu as l'intention de mettre ton pull pour le bal d'Halloween ? Le thème de cette année, c'est « Glamour ».

-Autrement dit, ton pull est en totale antithèse avec le thème.

Marie ne dit toujours rien.

-Tu t'en fous ?

-Ou tu ne comptes pas y aller ?

-Tu vas louper quelque chose si c'est le cas.

-Je n'ai pas de robe, prononça enfin Marie, sans daigner relever les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait (je vous laisse deviner le titre du livre)

-Ohhh ! Ce n'est que ça ! T'inquiète pas Marie, on va te trouver une robe…

-Des chaussures…

-Des bijoux…

-Des sous-vêtements même…

-On te maquillera…

-Te coiffera.

-Ouais, si ça vous amuse.

Les filles furent quelque peu refroidies par l'attitude de la jeune fille. Mais ce qu'elles ne virent pas, c'est que Marie, après avoir posé son livre au pied de son lit et avoir éteint la lumière, sourit comme une gamine à qui on venait d'apprendre qu'elle serait aussi resplendissante que Cendrillon à son prochain bal.

ooo

Le jour du bal arriva. Et Marie se fit agresser par deux hystériques vers 3h de l'après midi. Les deux filles lui sautèrent dessus alors que notre héroïne était sagement installée (pour ne pas dire affalée) dans un des moelleux fauteuils de la salle commune, en compagnie d'Ewilan et de son pull. La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de dire « ouf » que Lavande avait déjà refermé son livre d'une manière assez violente (ce qui mit instantanément notre amie de mauvaise humeur), que Parvati la trainait dans la salle de bain du dortoir des filles et lui avait retiré son pull sans que Marie n'ait pu protester.

La jeune moldue crût passer le pire après midi de sa vie. On lui brossa, tira, arracha, brûla, frisa les cheveux, on lui demanda pendant presque une heure de baisser, lever, tourner la tête, de regarder en haut, en bas, à droite, à gauche, de sourire, de grimacer, d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche. Marie sut alors ce que cela faisait d'être une poupée Barbie, et regretta aussitôt d'avoir torturée les siennes (1)

ooo

L'originalité de cette soirée tenait en deux points : Les costumes de sorciers n'étaient pas acceptés : Au placard la longue robe verte bouteille. Ce qui primait ce soir-là, c'était les robes et les smokings de grands couturiers moldus. La magie aidant, la plupart des sorciers et des sorcières portaient du Chanel, du Burberry ou encore du Jean-Paul Gautier. Et la seconde chose qui rendait cette soirée extraordinaire, était le fait que les garçons et seulement les garçons, arboraient de splendides masques qui empêchaient quiconque de les reconnaître.

Blaise Zabini était fièrement accoudé au bar qui avait été installé pour l'occasion, un cocktail composé de vodka, de liqueur de mûre et de melon, de jus de cranberry et d'ananas (un Sex on the Beach quoi) à la main. Le jeune homme recherchait sa proie du regard. Ce soir, il était sûr de l'attraper dans ses filets. Il avait mis toutes ses chances de son côté. Et pour qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas, il s'était procuré des lentilles de contact de couleur marron.

La salle commençait à être remplie, et toujours pas de moldue en vue. Il vit passer une Ginny Weasley au comble du bonheur dans une robe Gucci en velours vert foncé. Mais, où pouvait-elle bien être ? Soudain, Blaise se rendit compte, qu'il ne savait pas comment Marie était sensée s'habiller. Il s'imaginait sans doute la voir arriver avec son pull marin. Peut être portait elle aussi une robe de grands créateurs. Il commença à scruter du regard toutes les jeunes filles qu'il croisait, mais sans résultat. Découragé, le garçon alla rejoindre Draco Malefoy à une table et se laissa tomber nonchalamment à ses côtés en grognant.

-Elle n'est toujours pas là ?

-Non.

Tout à coup, le silence se fit dans la salle. Tout comme le premier soir où Marie était apparue aux yeux de tous.

-Ô mon Dieu, jura Malefoy.

Blaise tourna aussitôt sa tête en direction de l'immense escalier en cristal par lequel entrait tous les convives. Son souffle se coupa au moment même où il la vit. Elle était époustouflante, incroyable … Magnifique. Elle était vêtue d'une splendide robe bustier de satin rose pâle qui lui serrait délicatement la taille et lui moulait parfaitement les hanches, valorisant ainsi ses formes. La robe se resserrait au niveau de ses genoux puis se terminait en s'évasant. Le corps de la jeune femme était joliment mis en valeur. Elle portait des gants en satin blanc. Une fine ceinture de minuscules diamants était savamment posée sur ses hanches. On aurait dit la rosée fraiche du matin sur un bouton de rose. Elle arborait aussi un élégant collier de petites perles blanches (qui rappelait son côté Marie Chantalien 3)

Sans s'en rendre compte, le garçon s'était levé. Tel un homme envouté par la voix d'une sirène, il se dirigeait vers l'ange qui venait de paraître.

Marie n'était pas du tout à l'aise. La salle entière s'était tournée vers elle comme un seul homme. Elle sentit son visage s'enflammer, et jeta un regard mal assuré vers Hermione. Celle-ci lui souffla qu'elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire, qu'elle était superbe, et que son teint était parfait. Alors elle entreprit de descendre le plus élégamment possible les marches de l'escalier, du haut des huit centimètres de talons de ses escarpins Chanel.

Puis elle se laissa conduire à sa table par le garçon qui lui offrit son bras en bas de l'escalier. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Harry Potter. Mais à peine Marie fut installée, qu'une main apparut devant elle. Une main aux couleurs des Antilles. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, et s'apprêta à remballer Zabini. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de ce jeune homme, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas les yeux bleus du Serpentard.

Elle répondit à son sourire et attrapa sa main. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la piste de danse, plaça sa main dans le creux du dos de Marie, qui se cambra inconsciemment, et la serra contre lui. Ils se mirent à valser sensuellement. Marie avait perdu toute conscience du temps. Plus ils dansaient, et plus elle avait agréablement chaud. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien dans les deux bras musclés de cet inconnu. Si bien que lorsque la musique s'arrêta et que la danse se termina, la jeune fille eut l'impression qu'on l'avait tirée d'un agréable rêve et qu'elle venait tout juste de se réveiller.

Le garçon desserra légèrement son étreinte, mais la tête de notre amie reposait toujours au creux de l'épaule de celui-ci. Elle humait doucement le parfum qu'il dégageait. Son odeur était délicieuse, succulente, voire affriolante. Marie redressa doucement et timidement la tête. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire si doux, qu'elle se sentit immédiatement en confiance. Marie était au comble du bonheur, peu importe qui était ce bel inconnu, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit là, avec elle.

-Je t'offre un verre ? lui murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Marie se sentit fondre, et lui répondit avec une voix de petite fille devant sa rock star préférée : « Ohh ouiiiiiiiiiii »

Le cavalier servant la conduisit dans un coin de la grande salle en la guidant du bout de ses doigts, délicatement posés sur sa hanche. Ils s'installèrent sur des poufs en velours bien à l'abri des regards. Alors, qu'il était parti chercher quelque chose à boire, Marie se laissa tomber d'aise dans son siège. Elle ne put réprimer un soupir de délectation.

Elle se sentait si bien. Le jeune homme revint avec deux magnifiques cocktails dont la couleur rappelait un splendide couché de soleil sur une plage paradisiaque. C'était, pour ainsi dire, le paradis. Le garçon lui parla. Marie n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait. Elle sirotait doucement son cocktail tout en acquiesçant de tant en tant.

Elle était perdue dans la contemplation du corps du beau noir qui s'offrait à elle. Elle regarda ses mains, fortes et douces à la fois, des mains qui seraient capables de la défendre, mais aussi de lui faire connaitre mille plaisirs et mille jouissances. Elle observa ses lèvres, sensuelles, et charnues, qui semblaient si douces, si délicieuses et agréables. Elle admira son torse, sa chemise moulait parfaitement ses épaules, dévoilant un corps carré et musclé, laissant imaginer des pectoraux tout aussi sculptés. Les yeux de Marie descendaient doucement vers le bassin du jeune homme. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau du nombril, et elle se demanda s'il avait ce fameux « V » qui faisait saliver toutes les filles. Elle commença à s'imaginer ce même torse, nu, libéré de tous vêtements, lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées intimes.

-Marie ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Heiin ? heuu, oui, tu es physiquement très intéressant … enfin, pardon, ce que tu dis est très intéressant. Sympa, ta cravate. (2)

Le bel inconnu rapprocha délicatement son visage de celui de notre héroïne. Il lui lança un regard charmeur, qui mit instantanément Marie mal à l'aise. Sa main effleura ses cheveux blonds, soigneusement ondulés et elle put sentir son souffle chaud et impatient. Il sourit, l'air sûr de lui. Sa joue se rapprocha dangereusement de celle, brûlante, de la jeune fille. Il murmura sensuellement, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus :

-Elle te plaît ma cravate ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le couloir de la honte

_Attention : Little Lemon_

**Chapitre 5 : Le Couloir de la honte**

Marie rougit violemment et ne sut que répondre. Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravi de son petit effet. Il lui prit délicatement la main pour y déposer un doux baiser. Puis d'un air sûr de lui, il fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle devait le suivre. Elle se leva et marcha derrière lui d'un pas mal assuré. Elle avait une idée de ce qui pouvait se passer une fois qu'ils sortiraient de cette salle bondée. Elle en était d'ailleurs à la fois excitée et terrifiée. Excitée à l'idée de découvrir enfin les joies de l'amour, et terrifiée, face à l'inconnu qu'était le sexe pour elle.

Le garçon contourna l'escalier et sortit par une porte dérobée sous l'escalier. Elle donnait sur un couloir désert. Le jeune homme aida Marie à sortir. Elle leva la tête vers lui, il lui fit un charmant sourire, qui la mit immédiatement en confiance. Il l'entraîna alors dans un dédale de couloirs. Marie abandonna ses escarpins chanel, et pieds nus, se mit à courir à ses côtés. Après cinq minutes de course, la jeune fille s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur en riant. Cette course avait été délicieusement niaise, ridicule et pleine de clichés !

Le garçon emprisonna de ses mains viriles (1) la taille de Marie. La respiration de celle-ci resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

- On manque d'endurance ? murmura doucement le jeune sorcier. Son souffle chaud caressa le visage de Marie, qui fut incapable de répondre.

-Mmm, avec moi, tu risques d'en avoir besoin pourtant, sous-entendit il à nouveau.

-Ah Oui ? demanda notre amie d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûre d'elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard brûlant du jeune homme, elle faillit défaillir et dut baisser les yeux. Gênée, elle se mit à jouer et à tordre entre ses doigts la cravate de son cavalier.

-Elle te plaît ma cravate ? Répéta t-il.

Marie se mordit les lèvres. Le garçon se mit à rire, et lâcha la taille de la jeune fille. Il recula de quelques pas, et avec un déhanchement digne d'un grand chippendale, il commença à dénouer sa cravate. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de notre héroïne, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, il fit glisser sensuellement le bout de tissu le long de sa nuque. Puis, tel un prédateur, il s'approcha de sa cavalière, et fit passer la cravate derrière son cou. Avec une extrémité dans chaque main, il venait de faire de Marie sa prisonnière, et celle-ci en était ravie.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il l'attira contre lui et prit violemment possession de ses lèvres. La température corporelle de Marie sembla augmenter d'un coup. Les hormones en ébullition, elle glissa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme et le caressa fiévreusement. Elle se colla davantage contre lui, et entreprit d'effleurer sensuellement de sa cuisse l'entrejambe de son « amant ». Celui-ci grogna (Quelle bête !), ce qui excita davantage Marie. Elle décida alors de s'attaquer à sa chemise. Maladroitement, elle essaya d'enlever les boutons, sans grand succès, ce qui fit rire l'intéressé. Il lui libéra enfin les lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou et à sa gorge, permettant à la jeune fille de reprendre son souffle. D'une voix saccadée, elle lui demanda de retirer son masque.

-Non, on s'en fout.

-Mais, j'ai envie de voir ton visage.

-Non.

Alors qu'il commençait à déposer des baisers brûlants sur sa poitrine, Marie le repoussa violemment. Le regard du garçon n'eut alors plus rien de chaleureux ou de séducteur, il avait l'air vexé, blessé dans sa fierté de jeune mâle. Pour se donner une contenance, la jeune fille réajusta sa robe, et remit d'un coup de main ses cheveux en place.

- Tu m'excuseras de vouloir savoir avec qui je fricotte.

- Et on ne peut pas passer du bon temps juste en restant anonyme ?

- Non, surtout que **tu** sais qui **je** suis, je réclame donc justice. Enlève ce masque.

-Hors de question !

-Qu'est ce que tu as à cacher ?

- Rien, fous moi la paix !

-Tu te moques de moi ?

Pour toutes réponses, l'inconnu sourit. Marie sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle se sentait blessée, voire violée par ce jeune con, qui apparemment, n'en avait que faire de ses sentiments à elle, de ses envies à elle. Elle lui mit une droite en plein visage, faisant voler le dit-masque. Quand, le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle, elle put y lire la rage. Mais elle était trop stupéfaite pour s'en rendre compte. Le garçon n'avait pas perdu que son masque. Il avait désormais un œil bleu océan, que Marie ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Zabini !

Elle eut l'impression qu'on l'avait assommée, tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle tituba, fit quelques pas en arrière et heurta le mur. Elle avait embrassé Blaise Zabini ! L'abominable Blaise Zabini !

-Tu regretteras d'être venue à Poudlard petite moldue… Tu le regretteras…

Le Serpentard se baissa pour récupérer son masque, et s'éloigna, abandonnant sa proie, mourante de honte. Marie se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, et pleura de colère et de honte. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu être idiote ! Pourquoi s'était elle laissée berner par cet « inconnu » ? Mais quel salaud !

ooo

Blaise Zabini claqua la porte du dortoir. Il entendit alors du mouvement sur sa gauche, et des voix qui murmuraient des injures et autres choses sympathiques. La tête blonde décoiffée de Draco Malefoy apparut de dessous ses draps. Il avait l'air énervé, mais pas le moins du monde gêné.

-Blaise, punaise, y a des gens qui sont occupés !

Une seconde tête blonde immergea.

-Zabini, tu nous déranges ! grommela Lavande Brown (2)

Le jeune homme leur lança un regard noir, et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Bon, okay, tu l'auras voulu, dit Malefoy avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

-Non, mais on ne va pas faire ça alors qu'il est là.

-Si, on était là avant lui, et on l'emmerde.

Lavande rigola bêtement, avant de rejoindre son compagnon d'une nuit.

Blaise n'arriva pas à se calmer. Cela était en effet assez difficile, avec les deux autres sorciers en train de copuler à côté de lui. Il entendait rire, gémir, crier, grogner, soupirer. Tous ces sons ramenaient à lui les souvenirs de cette soirée. La gêne de Marie, sa bouche chaude, son souffle excité, ses mains dans son dos, sa cuisse effleurant sa virilité, qui était d'ailleurs étrangement tendue et qui commençait à lui faire franchement mal.

Blaise hésita. Fallait-il plutôt aller aux toilettes pour soulager ses hormones et ses fantasmes ? Ou pouvait-il rester ici ? Après tout, Draco et sa conquête étaient bien trop occupés pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Blaise défit son pantalon de ses doigts tremblants. Il commença à faire passer en boucle dans sa tête les images de la soirée, tout en se caressant. Il laissa ses fantasmes prendre le dessus, et s'imagina ce qui aurait pu se passer si cette stupide moldue ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il se vit embrassant et léchant le décolleté de Marie, il la « sentit » déboutonner sa chemise, parcourir timidement son corps de ses douces mains. Il lui enlevait sa robe haute couture, la jeune fille se retrouvant alors seulement pourvue d'un string en dentelle rose, d'un porte-jarretelle et de son soutien-gorge. Il se voyait retirant un à un ces bouts de tissus qui lui cachaient la vue de sa peau nue (3) et elle, lui retirant sa ceinture, et ouvrant son pantalon, effleurant de ce fait son sexe tendu. Il s'imagina la prendre sauvagement là, dans ce couloir désert, leurs vêtements éparpillés autour d'eux, contre le mur froid et dur, qui brûlerait et écorcherait le dos de la jeune fille. Elle, uniquement vêtue de la cravate, gémissant, et lui embrassant, et mordant fiévreusement sa peau pâle. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement réel, il lui semblait entendre la jeune fille crier de plaisir, même s'il ne s'agissait en réalité que de Lavande à côté. Blaise essaya tant bien que mal, d'étouffer ses grognements de plaisir. Une fois ses activités solitaires achevées, et ses hormones calmées, Blaise entreprit de prendre une douche bien froide afin de retrouver ses esprits.

Bon dieu qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Il avait joui en pensant à la moldue, et Merlin sait comme ce fut bon. S'il avait pu, il se serait noyé dans la douche.

_(1) Harlequin Powa ! _

_(2) Lavande Brown couche avec qui elle veut et elle se moque de votre avis _

_(3) Marie à poil dans le couloir, normal quoi ! _


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rencontre Poussiéreuse

_Parce que je suis affreusement gentille, je publie déjà ce chapitre qui est à vrai dire, terriblement court … Mais bon, il est décisif pour la suite _:D

**Chapitre 6 : Rencontre Poussiéreuse.**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis le bal. Marie s'adaptait de mieux en mieux à Poudlard. Tout aurait été parfait, s'il n'y avait pas eut cet ignoble personnage nommé Blaise Zabini. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard, elle baissait les yeux et rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, tandis que lui, l'ignorait royalement, ce qui avait don de l'agacer sérieusement. Heureusement personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là dans le couloir, personne ne savait que son cavalier n'était autre que le Serpentard.

Le soir du bal, quand Marie était rentrée dans la tour de Gryffondor, elle n'y avait trouvé personne. Hermione dansait toujours avec Ron dans la grande salle, Parvati avait décidé de dormir clandestinement avec sa sœur chez les Serdaigles et Lavande était on ne sait où.

Elle s'était précipitée sous la douche, et avait frotté sa peau si fort que celle-ci avait viré au rouge. Marie voulait oublier la douceur des lèvres de Zabini et la chaleur de ses mains sur sa peau. Rien que d'y penser, elle se pâmait de plaisirs, ce qui lui donnait alors l'envie de vomir. Les nuits, elle faisait des cauchemars, enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des cauchemars. Elle rêvait de lui bien évidemment et tout ce que son subconscient imaginait était très érotique. Insupportable, en somme et terriblement gênant. En rêve, Zabini lui faisait des choses merveilleuses avec sa langue. De ce fait, Marie ne pouvait ni empêcher ses yeux de l'observer à longueur de cours, notamment en Potion, ni empêcher son esprit de fantasmer. La jeune fille était tiraillée entre le désir et la haine. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait se déchirer et souffrait donc de cette situation.

Souvent, quant elle avait le Serpentard dans son champ de vision, elle voyait son compagnon Draco Malefoy se retourner et lui lancer un sourire moqueur. Qu'est ce que Zabini avait bien pu lui raconter ?

Un soir d'hiver, alors que la chambrée était plongée dans un profond sommeil, Marie se leva. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à dormir. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait ce visage, ces yeux, cette bouche… Elle enfila ses ballerines usées par le temps, et posa son fidèle pull rayé sur ses épaules. Décidée à prendre l'air, la jeune fille quitta la tour des Gryffondors, et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée du château. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure avant de pouvoir pousser la lourde porte qui donnait sur le parc.

Un vent glacial fouetta le visage de la jeune moldue, qui de ce fait ne resta que quelques minutes dehors. Frigorifiée, elle alla réchauffer ses mains auprès d'une torche qui éclairait l'escalier menant aux cachots. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Aussitôt elle paniqua, elle n'avait rien à faire ici, et n'avait pas réellement d'excuse expliquant sa présence. Elle s'engouffra dans l'escalier, espérant trouver une cachette. Malheureusement les pas se dirigeaient également vers les cachots. Marie se mit à courir. Elle essaya d'ouvrir chacune des portes qu'elle rencontrait. Enfin, elle trouva une porte restée ouverte. Elle pénétra dans ce qu'elle reconnut être une salle de classe. Celle-ci ne devait pas avoir servi depuis très longtemps compte tenu de la montagne de poussière qui recouvrait les tables.

Marie s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte, essayant de capter les bruits venant de l'extérieur. Elle entendit l'inconnu approcher, et à son grand regret, s'arrêter devant la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait rien ici lui permettant de se cacher. La jeune fille distingua la voix d'un homme murmurant le sort « Alohomora ». La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

-Alors, on sort de son dortoir en pleine nuit petite moldue ?

Oh non, pas lui, c'était bien le dernier des abrutis qu'elle aurait aimé croiser ce soir-là.

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas hors de ton dortoir toi aussi ?

-Si, mais moi, je suis un sorcier, je peux me protéger…Ce qui n'est pas ton cas… petite chose inoffensive.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite chose inoffensive ?

-Oui, elle m'emmerde. Et je l'emmerde également.

Blaise Zabini commença à marcher vers Marie, qui aussitôt se mit à reculer, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre leurs deux corps.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Son dos rencontra enfin le mur. Elle était coincée. Zabini eut l'air pensif, il continua à avancer. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, il se pencha vers elle.

-Je vais brûler ce vilain pull.

Avant que Marie n'ait pu l'en empêcher, le Serpentard s'était emparé du Pull over. Elle essaya de le récupérer, mais il était bien plus grand qu'elle, ce qui était d'ailleurs assez exceptionnel car Marie était plutôt grande elle-aussi.

Blaise Zabini semblait ravi de son petit effet. Sa victime avait l'air totalement désemparé. Pour on se sait quelle raison, il décida de monter sur une table, non sans laisser traîner le vêtement dans la poussière. Il agita le pull devant le nez de Marie, qui essaya bien évidemment de l'attraper. Sans succès. Ce qui fit bien rire le jeune homme. La jeune fille commençait à bouillir de rage. Ça se lisait sur son visage.

- Bon … Je le brûle ? Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu as raison Marie ce pull est vraiment immonde, ajouta t'il d'un air sadique.

- Rends le moi !

Le garçon fit mine de réfléchir puis suggéra :

-D'accord, mais en échange… embrasse-moi !

Marie grimaça et Zabini prit cela pour une réponse.

-Okay, tu l'auras voulu … Incen…

-NOOON !

Marie attrapa brutalement la jambe du sorcier pour la tirer brusquement vers elle, le faisant ainsi chuter. Zabini tomba violemment de sa table pour s'écraser sur le sol dur et froid. Le choc lui coupa la respiration qu'il essaya désespérément de retrouver en toussant bruyamment. Le garçon serrait le pull dans sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de recouvrer ses esprits, Marie s'était jetée sur lui. Férocement, elle empoigna sa chemise, le forçant à redresser la tête. Il lui adressa un regard mauvais, qui faillit la déstabiliser un instant. Mais la jeune fille détacha bien vite son regard de ces yeux bleus pour s'intéresser à sa bouche. De sa lèvre inférieure coulait un liquide d'un sombre rouge. Une douce odeur métallique pénétra dans les narines de Marie. Tous ses sens étaient désormais en éveil, la tentation était trop forte, et la jeune fille se laissa emporter. Elle retroussa ses lèvres laissant apparaître deux magnifiques crocs qui allaient répondre à cet appel du sang. Sa proie avait l'air terrifié, Marie les préférait comme ça, mortes de peur et la suppliant. Mais pas de pitié pour ce Serpentard, elle le viderait de son sang…(1)

-MARIE ! Lâche-moi immédiatement ou …

-Ou quoi ?

La jeune fille venait de sortir de sa léthargie. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de regarder _True Blood_. Elle saisit son pull de sa main droite afin de l'arracher des mains de l'importun. Sans succès, celui-ci avait des poings d'acier.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit petite moldue, si tu veux récupérer ton pull, tu dois…

-Ta gueule, le coupa Marie avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de passionnel. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. La jeune fille y déversa toute sa rage au point de lui mordre la langue et les lèvres permettant ainsi au sang de s'écouler encore davantage, se mêlant à leur salive. Ce baiser avait un goût délicieusement métallique et il s'acheva aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Zabini sourit, vainqueur. Marie attrapa son pull, enjamba le Serpentard désormais hilare, et claqua la porte derrière elle.

-Mais pourquoi je suis sortie du dortoir ? Pourquoi ? S'exclama t-elle.

-J'allais vous poser la même question jeune fille, susurra la voix glaciale du professeur Rogue (Snape pour les intimes)

ooo

_Délire de l'auteure, pour énerver Ketchupii60 et faire rire MinervaDeLaPlume_


	7. Chapitre 7 : La punition

_Me voilà de retour, pour vous présenter mon chapitre le plus long, contenant deux scènes voilàvoilà, bonne lecture :p_

**Chapitre 7 : La punition**

Marie blêmit. Sa colère s'évanouit pour laisser place à l'angoisse. Qu'est ce qui allait lui arriver ? Snape, sans un mot, se tourna vers la porte qu'elle venait de fermer. Il lui lança un sourire sadique. Il poussa la porte et découvrit Blaise Zabini, debout, les lèvres gonflés, les cheveux décoiffés en train de se rhabiller. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille pour la détailler du regard. Elle avait elle-même les cheveux en pétard, n'était pas très habillée, sa nuisette était mal mise et elle tenait son pull dans sa main. Snape plongea ses yeux glacials dans les siens, en affichant un petit sourire satisfait, plein de sous-entendu. Marie comprit aussitôt ce qu'il s'imaginait. Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le contredire, il leur fit signe de le suivre.

La jeune moldue se doutait qu'il les conduisait dans son bureau, et sentait la punition lui pendre au nez. Zabini lui, n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde inquiet. Au contraire, il avait un petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres et ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, ce qui lui donnait une démarche nonchalante. Après avoir marché pendant près de 5 minutes, Snape leur fit signe d'entrer dans une pièce. Son bureau. Les deux étudiants s'assirent, attendant que le maître des potions prenne la parole.

- Vous devez bien savoir qu'il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs en dehors du couvre-feu.

- Oui, Professeur, mais …

Marie se tut aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé à parler après avoir croisé les yeux noirs de son professeur.

- Il est également interdit de pénétrer dans une salle de classe, sans l'autorisation d'un professeur.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux interlocuteurs, avant d'ajouter :

- Et enfin, pour le bien des mœurs de Poudlard, il est interdit de copuler en public.

- Mais Monsieur, on ne … se défendit la jeune fille.

-Silence ! Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler, jeune Moldue. Comme, je ne peux pas vous retirer de points Mlle F., je me contenterai de vous coller, vous et Mr Zabini demain soir.

Celui-ci réagit enfin : il pâlit brusquement. Il était probablement persuadé qu'il n'endurerait aucune punition. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Marie. Elle y lut toute sa colère et sa rage. Ouh là, ça sentait le roussi ! La jeune fille lança un regard désespéré au maître des potions, espérant au plus profond d'elle qu'il resterait les surveiller pendant cette colle.

- Vous viendrez demain à 20h, ici même.

Marie crut qu'elle allait lui casser la figure. Comment osait-il faire durer le suspens, alors qu'elle était morte de trouille. Zabini continuait de la regarder. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs. Pourvu que Snape ne leur demande pas de regagner seuls leurs dortoirs respectifs.

- Mlle F., vous pouvez vous retirer. Mr Zabini, j'aimerai vous dire deux mots …

Toute la tension et la peur qui enserraient l'estomac et le cœur de notre héroïne s'évanouirent aussitôt. Et c'est le cœur léger, qu'elle sortit du bureau de Snape et regagna son dortoir. Elle s'endormit, blottie contre son pull à rayures.

Son sommeil fut néanmoins terriblement agité. Elle n'arriva pas cette nuit-là, à s'abandonner totalement. Et agacée, par cette insomnie, Marie rejeta d'un coup de pied ses draps au bout de son lit. Elle attrapa sa montre Société Générale qui était posée sur sa table de chevet. Il était 5h30 du matin. La jeune fille grogna. Elle se leva du pied gauche et décida d'aller se poser dans la salle commune, afin de lire sans déranger ses camarades. Mais quel ne fut pas son désespoir quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire. Son esprit était ailleurs, il lui était impossible de se concentrer.

De colère, Marie fit quelque chose, qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire autrefois : Elle envoya voler son livre à travers la pièce. Le malheureux roman se prit le mur de plein fouet avant de retomber telle une loque sur le parquet grinçant. Que pouvait-elle bien faire à 5h35 du matin ?

Soudain, elle eut une idée, une idée merveilleuse. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elle remonta dans son dortoir, et attrapa son pull et toutes sortes d'objets qui pouvaient lui être utiles (menottes, fouets, string léopard, lubrifiant … je rigole). Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas décidé vers le lieu qui l'intéressait désormais. Et enfin, après 7 minutes 46 secondes de marche, elle se posta devant la statue qui cachait l'endroit où elle souhaitait pénétrer. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe qui lui permettrait d'entrer. Pourtant elle était persuadée de le connaître. Dans quel tome d'Harry Potter, ce dernier avait-il pénétré dans ce lieu ? Marie réfléchit à toute vitesse. Son cerveau fit « tilt ». Enfin elle se rappelait : Tome 4, chapitre 25, page 485, la phrase était même : « Quand il fut arrivé devant la statue de Boris le Hagard, un sorcier à l'air ahuri qui portait ses gants à l'envers, il repéra la porte qu'il cherchait, se pencha en avant et murmura … »

-Fraîcheur des pins, lança Marie triomphante.

La jeune fille poussa la porte grinçante et pénétra dans la célèbre salle de bain des Préfets. Le lieu était digne de sa réputation. Magnifique et grandiose. La pièce était éclairée par un splendide lustre de chandelles. Une énorme piscine en marbre trônait au centre de la pièce. Les robinets étaient en or, incrustés de pierres précieuses. Elle sourit en apercevant un plongeoir de l'autre côté de la piscine. Enfin, elle se tourna vers le célèbre tableau de la sirène blonde qui avait, pour ainsi dire, maté Harry Potter, pendant près d'une heure, cette nuit-là où il était venu avec son œuf d'or.

Marie laissa tomber son pull, elle posa son nécessaire de toilette, et alla allumer les dizaines de robinets. Une douce chaleur se répandit rapidement dans la pièce. La jeune fille retira sa chemise de nuit, puis ses chaussons. Elle frissonna quand ses pieds rentrèrent en contact avec le marbre froid. Et enfin, elle enleva ses sous-vêtements.

Doucement et surement, elle entra dans l'eau, se délectant de la chaleur qui réchauffait son corps nu. Elle entreprit alors de faire quelques longueurs. Brasse, Crawl, Dos crawlé. Puis dans un élan de stupidité, elle essaya le papillon et but lamentablement la tasse. Et alors, qu'elle se trouvait dans cette posture pour le moins humiliante, avec la bouche pleine de mousse, elle entendit un rire moqueur, un rire d'homme. La jeune fille se pétrifia aussitôt.

Putain de bordel de merde qui était dans la salle de bain ? Marie ferma les yeux très, très, très fort, espérant peut être que cela la ferait disparaître de la vue de l'intrus. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Peut être était-il parti ? Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement rêvé. Soudain sans crier gare, elle entendit la voix du voyeur, là, juste derrière son dos. « Mmmm, la vue est plutôt … appétissante. » Gloups ! Ce n'était pas une voix qu'elle connaissait. Cette voix était beaucoup plus grave, beaucoup plus … masculine, et elle venait de plus haut.

Marie se retourna brusquement. Et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. La bouche bée, elle observa le torse qui se trouvait juste devant elle. Un torse comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Bon okay, elle n'en avait pas vu beaucoup. Mais celui-ci était à s'en pâmer. Elle avait néanmoins la mauvaise impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Elle redressa la tête. L'homme était immense, et taillé comme un dieu. Le cœur de la jeune fille loupa plusieurs battements, quand elle reconnut cet homme aux épaules carrées, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Bon sang de bonsoir. Qu'est ce qu'Il foutait là (1) ?

-Je peux peut-être t'aider, murmura-t'il en affichant un sourire méchamment dangereux. Et pour dire : deux canines dépassaient de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il attrapa le savon qui flottait au côté d'une Marie qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à ce qui passait. Comment Eric Northman pouvait-il se trouver complètement nu dans la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard ? Figée de terreur, elle regarda les deux énormes et magnifiques mains du Vampire s'enduire de savon. Mais que se passait-il ?

Toujours avec ce sourire mauvais, Eric commença à savonner la peau nue de Marie, qui s'électrisa aussitôt. La gorge de Marie s'assécha au moment même où Eric effleura sa poitrine. Elle commençait à perdre ses moyens, à perdre sa tête, et lui, ce salopard, en semblait ravi.

-Retourne-toi, grogna t'il en caressant doucement le ventre de Marie, un doigt titillant son nombril.

Les yeux de Marie s'écarquillèrent, un soupir rauque lui échappa. Elle obéit néanmoins, et il commença, de ses mains expertes et entrainées par 1000 ans d'exercices à lui masser le dos. (Grrrr (2)) puis les fesses (Gneuuu !) puis les seins. (Aaah !) Et il plaça sa cuisse musclée, entre les jambes de la jeune fille, qui ne put faire autrement que de les écarter. Il plaqua, sans prévenir, sa bouche brûlante sur la nuque de Marie, (Oh !) tandis que sa main s'insinua entre ses cuisses. Elle soupira : _il avait de très longs doigts(3)_.

Le corps tout entier de la jeune fille s'embrasa. Des cris inarticulés lui échappèrent, ce qui sembla exciter davantage le vampire, dont les crocs s'allongèrent encore. Elle le savait, car il lui griffait le cou avec. Brusquement il la retourna. Marie vit son visage et hurla. La peau d'albâtre du vampire avait laissé place à une peau d'un noir ténébreux. A un sourire d'un blanc étonnant. A des yeux d'un bleu profond et envoûtant. Blaise Zabini avait le même sourire qu'Eric, les crocs en moins. Il enfonça brusquement ses doigts en Marie, qui cria de surprise.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Marie chercha à l'atteindre de ses mains, elle voulait le frapper, le baffer, le griffer, l'étrangler même, lui faire mal. Mais impossible de l'attraper, elle battait l'air sans résultat. Où était-il ? Elle ne voyait plus rien, mais, elle se sentait immobilisée, elle sentait sa cuisse entre ses jambes.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Marie ! Ta gueule !

Cette voix. Ce n'était pas Blaise. Ce n'était pas non plus Eric. C'était…

Le cerveau de Marie reprit contact avec la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux, haletante. Son corps dégoulinait de sueur. Elle n'était pas dans la salle de bain des préfets. Elle était dans son lit, entortillée dans ses draps.

ooo

Marie s'était tant bien que mal remise de son rêve (cauchemar) de la nuit. A présent, elle était entièrement tournée vers sa colle. Son corps respirait l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Elle était nerveuse, de mauvaise humeur et terriblement susceptible, si bien que Lavande et Parvati comprirent bien vite qu'il ne fallait pas lui adresser la parole. A 20h tapante, elle se trouvait dans les cachots, devant la porte du bureau de Snape. Elle avait bien entendu enfilé son pull trop grand, son seul ami dans ce genre de moment difficile. Elle aurait peut être préféré avoir la compagnie d'une bombe lacrymogène ou d'un spray à poivre pour se défendre en cas de besoin, mais bon, on faisait avec ce qu'on avait.

Sa poitrine se serra encore davantage lorsqu'elle vit l'imposante silhouette de Zabini se dessiner au bout du couloir. Heureusement à ce moment là, Snape ouvrit la porte, et d'un signe de tête lui fit signe d'entrer. Une fois Zabini là, il ferma la porte d'un sort, et leur expliqua leur tache. Marie blêmit quand elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir passe heures en compagnie du Serpentard, dans la salle de potion, sans aucune échappatoire et sans aucune aide extérieure. Snape avait décidé de les laisser récurer les chaudrons sans surveillance, sans baguette, et avec la porte fermée à clé. Zabini eut un sourire mauvais, très mauvais… ça sentait vraiment le roussi. La jeune fille essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours l'assommer avec un des chaudrons et qu'il n'aurait pas sa baguette. A 20h15, ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans ladite salle de cours. Sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil au Serpentard, Marie saisit une éponge et entreprit de nettoyer le chaudron qui se trouvait devant elle. Lui, ne bougea pas d'un poil, se contentant de l'observer avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Si tu crois que tu vas tout me laisser faire toute seule, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil Zabini.

-Si tu crois que je vais me rabaisser à nettoyer des chaudrons comme un moldu, tu te fous le doigt dans le cul, Miss Pull Power.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser m'insulter sans rien dire …

-Si tu crois que tu vas rester impunie pour toutes les erreurs que tu as commise depuis que tu es ici…

-Erreurs ? Quelles erreurs ?

- Premièrement, cet immonde pull, deuxièmement ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir avec Draco, troisièmement, le soir du bal, et enfin, cette colle.

- Est-ce de ma faute si tu es un boulet de Serpentard, Zabini ?

-Est-ce de ma faute si tu es une erreur de la nature, moldue ?

-Une erreur de la nature qui semble pourtant t'intéresser.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir le soir du bal par exemple, ou ce qui s'est passé hier par exemple. Si je te répugnais tant que ça, comment oserais-tu me toucher ? Or tu vas jusqu'à m'embrasser et me peloter !

Zabini sourit. Il aimait son sens de la répartie. Elle était beaucoup plus intéressante que certaines sorcières. Qu'est ce qu'elles pouvaient l'agacer ces filles qui se contentaient de glousser quand il les draguait, ou de pleurer quand il les humiliait, de faire l'étoile de mer et de gémir quand il leur faisait l'amour ou de se prendre pour une actrice porno quand il les prenait entre deux heures de cours. La jeune Moldue n'était rien de tout ça et en plus, elle semblait inexpérimentée, ce qui était d'autant plus excitant.

- Et tu n'as pas eu l'air de détester ça… murmura t'il.

Marie perdit aussitôt de sa superbe. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris qu'il l'avait déstabilisée. Elle vit aussi qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Elle sentit ses yeux lui brûler la peau. C'était comme cette fois là, ce premier soir dans la salle commune, lorsqu'elle avait senti ses yeux de prédateur figés sur sa nuque. Ce soir, elle était de nouveau la proie. Elle recula d'un ou deux pas, cherchant du regard un moyen de s'échapper. Mais il n'y avait qu'une porte, et elle était fermée à clé. Zabini, mains dans les poches, s'avançait toujours vers elle… Ce petit sourire satisfait et méprisant aux lèvres. Violemment, il la poussa contre la table en bois derrière elle. Marie se cambra sous le choc.

-Je vais pouvoir te torturer pendant deux bonnes heures, n'est ce pas délectant ? J'en suis tout excité.

-Immonde salopard.

-Tsss, ne dis pas de bêtise.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire. La torturer … Mais avec quoi ? Il n'avait même pas de quoi l'attacher. Et maintenant qu'il la tenait à sa merci, il était hors de question qu'il la lâche.

Et, alors que son esprit cherchait encore que faire, son corps lui, avait déjà répondu à la question. Marie était là, si proche de lui, son corps collé contre le sien, ses hanches et ses jambes emprisonnées entre son corps et la table. Il sentait la chaleur de la jeune fille, il sentait sa peur, il se rappela de ce soir-là, dans ce couloir. Son corps se souvint de ses lèvres, de ses mains courants sur sa peau. Il se souvint qu'il s'était caressé en pensant à elle, il se souvint que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Il la désirait corps et âme. Oui, il voulait la faire crier … Mais pas de douleur… plutôt de plaisir.

Il la sentait se frotter contre lui, contre sa virilité, alors qu'elle cherchait à sortir de ce pétrin. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les sensations le submerger.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, et vit la peur dans les siens. Et malgré lui, il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il se pencha vers elle, collant son torse brûlant contre sa poitrine. Doucement, il susurra à son oreille : « J'ai envie de toi ». La jeune fille parut surprise, mais pas rassurée du tout. Néanmoins elle cessa de se débattre.

Il glissa ses grandes mains chaudes sous son pull. Il toucha sa peau qui instantanément frissonna de plaisir. Il remonta, doucement, langoureusement. Et alla dégrafer son soutif. Puis, il commença à toucher, caresser, effleurer, pincer, frictionner, masser ses seins. Marie hoqueta. Il sourit, fier de la réaction de la jeune fille.

Marie ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux le désir à l'état pur, il n'y avait plus aucune volonté de lui faire mal, ou de lui faire peur. Ses mains chaudes sur sa peau, sur ses seins, faisait naître en elle des sensations inconnues. Elle avait terriblement chaud.

Et si ceci, n'était que manipulation, et si c'était une très mauvaise idée ? Zabini restait un Serpentard imbu de sa personne qui collectionnait les filles. En même temps, s'il avait simplement envie de fourniquer, pourquoi s'embêterait-il avec elle alors qu'il pouvait avoir presque toutes les filles de l'école. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas une autre ?

Elle avait beaucoup trop chaud, et presque froid à la fois. Les doigts de son partenaire glissaient sur sa peau, faisant naître des frissons sur son ventre, des frissons de plaisirs, qui remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale à une vitesse incroyable, enflammant alors tout son corps. Elle avait envie de sentir l'ensemble de son torse sur sa peau nue.

Au diable sa raison et au diable son ami de toujours. Marie poussa Zabini, qui parut désarçonné. Elle retira son pull, dévoilant alors sa poitrine au jeune homme, qui eut un sourire satisfait. Et sans attendre que Marie ne lui fasse un quelconque signe, il se jeta sur sa poitrine. Sa bouche brûlante et humide se posa sur son sein. Il embrassa fiévreusement chaque parcelle de peau, puis s'arrêta sur les tétons de la jeune fille haletante, pour les mordiller. Marie gémit. Il sourit. Puis fatigué de devoir se baisser pour l'embrasser, il l'attrapa par les jambes et la renversa sur la table en bois qui se trouvait derrière elle. Il étouffa un rire. C'était la table de Potty et de son meilleur ami Weasmoche.

Zabini promena sa langue sur le corps de la jeune fille, s'arrêtant à certains endroits stratégiques, qui la faisait davantage gémir que d'autres. Puis alors qu'il était monté à son tour sur la table, il avait pris possession du cou de la jeune moldue, celle-ci vociféra : « Bordel, retire ta chemine. » Cette fois-ci il obéit.

Marie observa quelques secondes ce magnifique torse, puis décida, qu'il était bien plus intéressant de le toucher avec ses mains qu'avec ses yeux. Après quelques caresses, elle l'attira contre elle. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, et leurs langues commencèrent une danse folle terriblement sensuelle. Blaise fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille, qui ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer sous l'action du plaisir. Elle avait envie que chaque bout de peau de leurs deux corps excités se touchent. Soudain, il lui libéra les lèvres afin de la laisser respirer, mais Marie n'en avait pas besoin. Elle lui lança un regard gourmant avant de s'attaquer à son torse. Doucement et ardemment à la fois, elle commença à sucer les tétons de son compagnon, qui grogna sous les baisers de Marie.

Alors, qu'elle était occupée avec ses pectoraux, Blaise décida se débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements. Il l'interrompit quelques secondes, pour descendre de la table. Il lui fit signe de se soulever légèrement, et retira son jean d'un coup sec. Marie, vêtue uniquement d'une culotte en dentelle rouge plutôt affriolante, et qui semblait beaucoup plaire au Serpentard, descendit de sa table. Et sûre d'elle, elle ouvrit la ceinture du jeune homme, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle déboutonna le premier bouton de son pantalon, puis fit glisser sa fermeture éclair, non sans frôler le sexe tendu de son partenaire, qui d'ailleurs grogna.

Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement des derniers bouts de tissus les couvrant avant de remonter sur la table en bois. (pas très confortable, mais bon apparemment ça ne les dérangeaient pas trop) Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, tout en frottant l'un contre l'autre leurs deux corps ébouillantés de désir. Pendant ce temps, les doigts experts de Blaise avaient décidé d'aller s'amuser un peu avec la rose de Marie. Ils effleurèrent l'intérieure des cuisses de la jeune fille, avant de la pénétrer. Celle-ci laissa échapper de petits cris, mi-affolés, mi-excités. Instinctivement, elle suivit le mouvement de la main du garçon. Lui, aussi avait de grands doigts. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas toujours agréable, Marie fronça des sourcils plusieurs fois et Blaise tenta de calmer ses petites douleurs par de doux baisers. Le jeune homme entreprit alors de caresser l'intimité (extérieure) de sa partenaire. La douleur s'évanouit aussitôt, pour laisser place à des vagues de plaisirs plus en plus fortes appuyées par des soupirs plus ou moins long.

Enfin la jeune fille grogna de plaisir, et lança au garçon un regard qui voulait tout dire. Et alors, il la prit, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle enfonça ses ongles longs dans la peau, lui rendant ainsi la monnaie de sa pièce. Puis tout en allant et venant en elle, il cella de nouveau leurs lèvres, et recommença à promener ses mains sur sa peau s'arrêtant et titillant tous les points stratégiques qu'il avait découvert auparavant. Marie sentait que son cœur allait exploser, tous ses muscles étaient tendus, son corps bandé comme un arc, son souffle était bloqué dans sa gorge d'où un son indéfinissable sortait. Blaise s'activait de plus en plus vite. Soudain sans prévenir, il commença à sucer la peau de son cou et un ultime coup de hanche libéra la voix et le souffle de Marie. Ils crièrent à l'unisson, emportés par une vague de plaisir, de jouissance qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti, ni l'un ni l'autre. Puis Zabini s'écroula sur le corps de Marie désormais terriblement détendu. Ils recherchaient tous deux leur respiration. Blaise regarda presque amoureusement Marie et lui fit un grand sourire heureux, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt. Il était beau comme ça. L'arrogant Serpentard avait disparu. Elle avait contre elle, un homme heureux, un homme resplendissant. Il avait ce magnifique sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, ses cheveux étaient collés à son front, il était essoufflé, il riait doucement. C'était le bonheur à l'état pur.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda timidement Marie.

- Tes fesses se situent exactement à l'emplacement même où Ronald Weasley pose généralement sa tête dès que Snape lui tourne le dos.

-Mais, c'est dégueulasse.

-Oui, c'est dégueulasse.

Il y eut une minute de silence. Puis Blaise souffla dans le creux de l'oreille de notre héroïne.

- Je crois que … Je t'aime bien en fait.

Marie éclata de rire. Il était si adorable avec ce petit air innocent.

-Hé ! Ne te moque pas.

- Je ne me moque pas, tu es juste si … craquant.

-Oui, je sais.

-On devrait peut-être se rhabiller.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Snape risque de débarquer à tout moment.

Blaise s'écarta au grand désespoir de Marie, et descendit de la table. La jeune fille se surprit à rougir alors qu'elle détaillait les courbes parfaites de son partenaire, celui-ci s'en aperçut et en profita pour se moquer d'elle. Alors que nos deux amis venaient tout juste de finir de se rhabiller. La porte s'ouvrit. La jeune moldue lança un regard affolé à Blaise, qui ne trouva rien de mieux que de faire un sourire de débile au professeur Snape. Celui-ci les détailla du regard, renifla, fronça les sourcils, et vociféra qu'il préviendrait le directeur s'ils n'étaient pas capable de maîtriser un peu leurs hormones. Puis il referma la porte à la volée. Marie échangea un regard avec Blaise, et tous deux éclatèrent de rire, avant de retirer à nouveau leurs vêtements et se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

ooo

_Franchement, ils sont mignons_

_(1) Oui, Il avec un majuscule, disons juste qu'Eric est un peu un dieu quand même :p_

_(2) Bruits s'échappant de la bouche de Marie. _

_(3) Cette phrase est sortie telle quelle, (c'est une citation donc) du roman La communauté du Sud, Les sorcières de Shreveport, chapitre 6, de Charlaine Harris, elle n'est donc pas de moi. J'ajouterai même que le premier lemon, avec Eric Northman est fortement inspiré de la scène se déroulant dans ledit chapitre 6. _

_Bon, on peut considérer cette fanfic comme quasiment achevée. Il ne me reste qu'un dernier chapitre qui serait une sorte d'épilogue. A bientôt _


	8. Chapitre 8 : Pull Power

**Chapitre 8 : Pull-Power**

_Epilogue _

Marie était à deux doigts de péter un câble et cela sous le regard hilare de Parvati et Lavande. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle vidait entièrement sa valise et son armoire. Depuis quelques temps ses affaires prenaient la mauvaise habitude de disparaître. Elle avait déjà perdu son parapluie Société Générale et sa montre Société Générale. Ses chaussons, sa robe de chambre et ses bracelets en pierre de soleil avaient mystérieusement disparus. Et aujourd'hui elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur son fidèle écuyer : Le Pull-Over ! Enfer et damnation, qui faisait ainsi disparaître ses affaires ?

Elle jeta un regard noir aux deux filles qui se moquaient d'elles depuis maintenant quinze bonnes minutes. Marie les soupçonnait d'avoir caché ses biens.

- On te promet Marie, on y est pour rien !

-Même si on aurait bien voulu…

Deuxième regard noir. Marie les fusillait littéralement du regard.

-J'crois que tu devrais aller voir Blaise… ça te détendrait …

-Et tu devrais aller voir Malefoy, ça t'occupera la bouche … marmonna Marie.

Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, Marie renversa la contenu de sa trousse de toilette parterre.

Non, non, non ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui, pas son Pull, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Disparaître comme ça sans prévenir ! Il aurait pu au moins lui laisser une lettre, un message, un sms ! Ah non… Marie ne lisait jamais ses sms. Sur le coup de l'émotion, elle avait oublié ce petit…inconvénient. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ?

Marie était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots. C'était nerveux, elle n'y pouvait rien. Hermione passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans le but de la réconforter.

-Chuuuut, Marie, chuuuut, plus tu le chercheras, moins tu auras de chance de le trouver. C'est mathématique.

Marie grimaça. Mathématique. Quel mot ignoble.

- Va voir Blaise, il saura peut-être quoi faire.

Blaise. Voir Blaise. Oui, voir son amoureux, son bel étalon. Voilà qui était une bonne idée. Aussitôt Marie en oublia son pull. Son unique objectif, se préparer pour aller voir Blaise. Elle attrapa des sous-vêtements et se faufila dans la salle de bain, abandonnant ses quatre amies éberluées. Marie enfila sa petite culotte rouge et son soutient gorge assorti. Elle piqua un peu de rouge à lèvres à Parvati, histoire d'accorder son maquillage aux petits bouts de tissu qu'elle portait.

Puis, dans cette petite tenue, Marie retourna dans la chambre, toujours sous le regard médusé de ses amies, et attrapa son manteau, qu'elle mit par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. Et d'un pas guilleret, elle quitta la tour des Gryffondors.

Toujours en sautillant gaiement, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les cachots afin de gagner la maison des Serpentards. Devant la porte de pierre significative de l'entrée de la salle commune, Marie prononça le mot de passe d'une voix grelottante. C'était qu'il ne faisait pas bien chaud ici bas. La porte se déroba, et la jeune moldue pénétra dans la fosse aux Serpents. Malgré l'accueil plus que froid de ses habitants, la salle commune était plutôt chaude. Il y avait un énorme feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Se faisant toute petite, Marie se dirigea vers le dortoir de son cher et tendre. Doucement, elle griffa la porte en bois, comme à son habitude. C'était une sorte de code. Ainsi chacun savait qu'elle était là. Et alors, que la porte s'entrebâillait, Marie prit une pose langoureuse et ouvrit son manteau…avant de le refermer d'un geste brusque devant un Malefoy hilare.

-Blaise n'est pas encore là… mais on peut patienter tous les deux si tu veux.

-Ne t'avise même pas de t'approcher de moi…

-L'idée ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit… Tu veux que je prenne ton manteau.

-Laisse mon manteau où il est.

-Dommage.

Néanmoins, Malefoy invita tout de même Marie à rentrer. Elle pénétra dans la chambre la tête haute, le manteau bien serré contre elle et s'installa sur le lit de Blaise. Draco eut un air blasé devant son attitude et sa fausse froideur.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Bièraubeurre ? Whisky-pur-Feu ?

-Non…

-T'es sûre que ça va ?

Marie tourna enfin la tête vers Malefoy. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient remplis de larmes.

-Mon Pull a disparuuuuuu ! Cria-t-elle avant de s'effondrer en sanglots, dans les bras d'un Draco désemparé.

ooo

Blaise Zabini était exténué par la journée qu'il venait de passer. La veille, Rusard l'avait trouvé complètement ivre hors de son dortoir à 2h du matin et pour son plaisir sadique, avait décidé de le coller toute la journée. Du grand n'importe quoi. Blaise avait donc dû récurer les chaudrons de la cuisine, passer le balai dans la Grande Salle, nettoyer une à une les menottes du concierge, et même donner un bain à Miss Teigne. Quelle ignoble journée ! Blaise ne voulait qu'une chose : S'allonger dans son lit et dormir dans les bras de Marie F. Sa nouvelle petite copine. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa salle commune, certaines âmes bienveillantes lui indiquèrent que Marie l'attendait dans sa chambre. Aussitôt Blaise reprit du poil de la bête. Il bomba le torse, et d'un pas triomphant, se dirigea vers sa chambre.

A l'approche du dortoir, quelque chose le fit tiquer. De la musique. Et ce n'était pas de la musique romantique, non. C'était du Hard Rock. Blaise entrouvrit la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit sa copine se déhanchant comme une folle en sous-vêtements devant un Draco Malefoy plus qu'intéressé. Le jeune homme fit claquer la porte, dans le but d'attirer leur attention.

Marie se jeta dans ses bras en criant : « Mon Blaisinou chouu tu es revenu ! Je pensais t'avoir perdu toi zossi »

Apparemment elle avait un coup dans le nez…

-ça va tu t'amusais bien ? lança Blaise en direction de Draco.

-Ouais, ça va. Elle est sympa ta copine. J'l'aime bien.

-Tu m'étonnes… Marie retire la main de mon pantalon, mince, on n'est pas tous seuls !

-Non, mais c'est pas grave, Draco peut participer s'il veut, dit Marie en ricanant.

-Ouep, j'veux bien te tenir le zizi si tu veux Blaisinou !

Blaise lança un regard noir à Draco, qui décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter l'humour douteux et de quitter la chambre.

Marie était infernale. Elle se roulait désormais parterre sous l'œil blasé de son petit ami, qui n'avait plus qu'à ramasser les dégâts de Draco. Il réussit à la mettre au lit sans trop de mal. Mais apparemment, à 3h du matin, l'alcool n'avait pas complètement disparu du sang de Marie, puisque celle-ci se réveilla en hurlant qu'elle avait senti une main inconnue dans le lit, main qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à elle-même.

Le lendemain, quand la jeune fille se réveilla, elle était de nouveau sobre, mais avec un léger mal de tête. Elle semblait avoir recouvrée ses esprits et se rappela également qu'elle avait perdu son pull. Cela la mit de mauvaise humeur. En effet, pour bien commencer la journée, Marie avait toujours besoin le matin, d'un bon livre et d'une bonne tasse de café. Or là, elle n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre, et en plus elle avait perdu son magnifique pull.

Blaise essaya de lui rendre sa bonne humeur en engageant des préliminaires plus que prometteurs, qui laissèrent Marie de marbre : Elle avait décidé de bouder. Puis elle déclara qu'il était temps de repartir à la conquête du Pull-over. Le jeune homme la regarda quitter le dortoir en souriant. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue quand même. Puis il s'approcha de la porte et s'assura que Marie n'était plus là.

Alors il souleva une latte de parquet, coincée sous le pied de son lit. Il y avait là, une cachette aux trésors. Il en sortit une petite boite bleue, qu'il observa avec délectation. Il retira le couvercle et enleva un à un les objets qu'elle contenait, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atteindre ce qu'il cherchait. Le sol était maintenant jonché d'objets divers et variés : un parapluie, une montre, des bracelets, des colliers… Il serra contre lui l'objet ultime et enfouit sa tête dedans.

Il comptait le conserver comme trophée de guerre. Il s'agissait d'un pull informe, blanc cassé à rayures bleus, qui devait dater des années 60. Un Pull que Marie chérissait plus que tout au monde mais qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Blaise Zabini avait tenu son pari, il était maintenant un héros : Il avait sauvé Poudlard de la vision de ce Pull…

Pull-Power !

ooo

_C'est pas parce qu'il lui a piqué son pull, qu'il n'aime pas Marie. _

_Et voilà, cette première fanfiction est terminée. Je peux comprendre que ce chapitre soit décevant, mais celui qui était le plus important et sur lequel j'ai le plus travaillé, c'est le chapitre 7. _

_Retrouvez-moi avec Les Amours d'Hermione _

_Merci de vos visites et à bientôt._

Pour finir en beauté la réaction de Minerva-de-la-plume : 

_Shlikah, je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'adoreeeeeeeeeee ce chapitre ! Je trouve qu'il est drôle, et donc qu'il conclut magnifiquement bien une fanfic'un peu décalée et pleine d'humour. Non, franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches. Le fait que tu le détestes tant (et c'est le seul défaut que je lui trouve) c'est parce que c'est le dernier. C'est nul ! Je hais les fins ! J'aime beaucoup le coup du "mathématique" (non mais c'est vrai, quel vilain mot !) Au fait, tu penses vraiment que je suis du genre à me balader en sous-vêtements sous un manteau ? Le pire... C'est que tu as peut-être raison ! Merci, Charlotte. Merci pour ce beau et magnifique cadeau, et si jamais tu as d'autres idées, lance-toi : tu as une magnifique plume._

**Voilà, je suis définitivement comblée :) **


End file.
